


Arise, Demon Hunter X

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Series: X, The Demon Hunter [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: (Sorta) Feudalism, AU, Ancient Japan AU, Body Horror, Demons, M/M, Nudity, Spirits, X/Zero if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: It has been 16 years since X was discovered as a baby left in front of a town famed for it's Demon Hunters who scour the lands destroying evil demons. Originally growing up as a scribe under Mr Cain's guardianship, X substitutes his quill for weapons as he seeks to pass the gruelling entrance exam into becoming a Demon Hunter so that he may finally be free from his caretaker's overprotective nature and satiate his curiosity of the outside world. But first, he has to pass the test that has given many nightmares...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another exercise for me, so I'll try my best to update and stuff, but I'm in a serious time crunch to save up for a trip.
> 
> Also, this was made at 1am at night, so spelling and grammar mistakes ahoy!

The dawn barely shone upon X's hometown of skilled demon hunters, but the teenager himself stood before the stone shrine, murmuring a morning prayer while his heart hammered away with the knowledge that as well as well as being greeted with endless cheers on him living to his 16th year in life, he will soon be given his very own weapon and training garb to join the demon hunters.

Without even looking behind him as he finished, his smile wavered as he recognised the sound of the casual footsteps approaching him.

"Can't sleep, Zero?" he spoke up.

The hunter stood beside him, yawning.

"Only a couple'a hours. Shit, and I gotta make my decision today too..."

X's dark green eyes flickered to him as his hands began to tie back his long hair with a blue ribbon.

"Decision...?"

"Oh, right." Zero rolled his eyes. "You've been busy 'secretly' training outside the walls, so you wouldn't have heard all the gossip."

X huffed - he doesn't want anyone, ESPECIALLY Mr Cain, to find out that he's been practising martial arts outside town boundaries. But nosy Zero just HAD to follow him-

"See, I've been offered a juicy position in the capital to become a personal bodyguard for a princess," he explained and X's jaw dropped.

"For a PRINCESS?"

"Yes. And the perks of the job will include free lodging and food, regular pay, an armoury to use at my disposal AND all the sake I could ever dream of."

X grumbled, turning away. Nope, definitely not jealous, not jealous, not jealous-

"But I'll refuse," Zero uttered. The other stared at him.

"You'd be mad to!"

"It sounds nice, but if I'm a bodyguard, then it'll mean lingering around the princess every single day and barely any time for myself."

"But the pay will be generous! When you get old, you'll never have worry about starving!"

"Oh, I know," he says breezily before putting his hands together, looking at the shrine. "But if I had to choose between being rich but restricted and poor but free, I'd choose the latter."

"Right..." X relaxed, understanding. "You won't regret it?"

"Not for one bit if it means that I get to torture whoever Sigma forces to become my trainee - now shush, I'm trying to pray that I'll remain a free spirit."

The brunette chuckled, copying his movement. "And I'll pray that I will be placed with a reliable trainer."

Zero said nothing, but shut his eyes - as did X - as they enjoyed the tranquil silence and the whistling birds above the sound of the bamboo rhythmically tapping against the rocks in the pond nearby. Although X stopped, he cracked an eye open just to gaze at Zero's serene expression, wishing that he could read his mind.

_'...Curse... becoming free... curse...'_

"!!!" X gasped and quickly spun to stare at Zero. Upon hearing him, he also reacted in surprise by dropping into a fighting stance.

"What? What's wrong? Is there enemy nearby?"

Heart jolting, X looked around, but couldn't see anyone. His eyes roamed back to the other male before gulping and straightened.

"Nothing... I thought I heard something."

 _'A snarling whisper...'_ his mind uttered worriedly. _'It almost sounds like Zero, but he doesn't sound like that... and curse?'_ His blood raced. _'What curse?'_

"X?" Zero said, face close to his and the male finally snapped back to reality as he snorted and backed up, going red.

"Nothing! L-like I said, I thought I heard something! Haha..."

But Zero hummed doubtfully, resting his head in his hand. The sleeves of his clothes rustled with the movements, but then he effortlessly stepped closer to X, crossing his arms.

"Don't lie to me, X..."

He shivered in panic.

Zero grinned.

"You're NERVOUS about today, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah!" he laughed, "I mean, today IS the day that I'll become a hunter!"

"IF you pass the Sigma Test," Zero corrected, raising an eyebrow. "But it'll be pretty brutal. Not even I'm allowed to tell you what it'll entail."

X relaxed, happy that this little distraction is keeping his mind off his wildly-racing heart and the sense of impending doom... Must be the rice he had last night...

"Did you have trouble with the Sigma Test?"

But Zero fell silent, looking at the shrine as the wind blew at his hair.

"There are other tests that you can get away with failing..." he began before his eyes hardened. "But the Sigma Test is one that you absolutely cannot fail. Many of us have been broken by it. But I'll only tell you this once: you already have a natural advantage."

"An... advantage?"

"Yes. Something that even I didn't have when I became a hunter in my 13th year of life. There's a reason many hunters became so at older ages. It'll also be why Mr Cain is hesitant to let you in on the tests today."

"What could it be...?" X muttered to himself, frowning, but then Zero's strong hand clasped over his shoulder and he looked up at him, momentarily cursing him for being taller.

"The less you ask, the better, otherwise Sigma will have my ass on a platter for spoiling your special day," he said simply and X laughed.

* * *

 

After bidding each other goodbye, X made his way down the paths and into the main street. Other hunters and their families greeted him as he went past stalls setting up for the day. Usually, it's a market day but because X has turned 16 today, it's a cause for town-wide celebrations coupled with the fact that he'll face the tests to become a hunter.

It's also why by the time he made it back home - a nice manor in the upper-class part of the town where educators live - his arms could barely carry the amount of exotic fruits and items that he has been gifted with from well-wishers and admirers.

Barely opening the sliding door, Mr Cain passed by and helpfully took some gifts into a spare woven basket for him.

"Thank you, Mr Cain," X wheezed, taking a deep breath and hunched over. "I wouldn't have made it without you..."

The elderly man rolled his eyes in amusement. "You and your problems... But today is the day, so don't forget the importance of it when you're out there in the training school field."

"I won't," X promised him with a bow.

"Now... Let's start with some food, shall we?"

As X prepared their first meal of the day, Mr Cain tugged a piece of folded paper from his sleeve, reading the smart inking on the fading page before glancing over at his assistant. He opened his mouth, but stopped himself before reluctantly putting it away out of the other's sight.

"16 years," he breathed, "and I'm still not ready to tell you the truth..."

X perked, glancing over his shoulder.

"You say something, Mr Cain?"

"No... just reminding myself of anything important."

Silence, and then X spoke up as he knelt down, placing the bowl of rice and vegetables down in front of his caretaker. A simple meal despite their 'family' being well-off enough to afford meat, but neither really cared about owning anything relating to their status, and that includes food.

"Mr Cain... I want to ask you something."

"What is it, my boy?"

"I went to the shrine earlier and met Zero there. We spoke for a bit, then we prayed together, but..." The words died in his mouth. No, it'll be too absurd to tell him he merely heard voices. It'll be the anxiety of today's exams.

"But...? Go on, X, I'm 98 years old, it'll be nothing shocking to me, I guarantee you!"

X chuckled before inhaling.

"I heard a voice."

"A voice?" the elder man frowns.

"I-it could be the shrine spirit for all I know, but it sounded like Zero even though it wasn't exactly him, and the voice said... well, more like whispered... something about a curse."

The younger expected Mr Cain to chuckle and tell him it's his imagination, but to his worry he pursed his dried lips together in deep thought, staring straight ahead past X's head as if gazing into the distance.

"That..." he murmured, "is indeed worrying... But you heard the voice and didn't see anyone?"

"Heard it, but definitely didn't see Zero saying it."

"How would you know that?"

"I... I already prayed, so I watched him. Without him knowing."

"Oh, X..."

The blue-robed teenager's stomach coiled. Great, now for a lecture...

"If you can 'hear' voices talking about curses, then your spirit may already be maturing."

"What?"

Mr Cain coughed before picking up his chopsticks. "I'll explain more after your exams. You need to focus your mind and prepare for surprises."

X sighed before doing the same. "Yes, Mr Cain..."

But what he didn't notice was the glimmering excitement in the old man's eyes.

* * *

 

As X grew up under Mr Cain's wing, naturally he became a scribe and read dozens of scriptures growing up. This effectively isolated him from playing with other children his age, but Mr Cain never minded it whenever the boisterous Zero came to visit and goad X into chasing him for stealing his favourite jade chopsticks. He only minded if it was getting dark and X didn't return in time, but X was always fast to learn lessons and rules. However, Zero was the opposite of him, yet they might as well be joined at the hip because of how close they are. Zero may not have been as obedient as X, that much everyone will know and blame on it for him also being found as a baby, but he grew up in the hunter's school surrounded by weapons and trained hunters his whole life, so he already had the tight discipline of manners and fighting ability to make up for any trouble he caused. Secretly, many in the town feel that he and X would make an unstoppable team, but they would never expected X to storm up to the hunter school and demand Commander Sigma to give him a Hunter's Exam for his 16th year.

X already knew what the hunter school building and fields are like, but he has never seen it so _full_ of people before, all willing and eager to watch Sigma Test his mettle and ability. Even food stalls were set up as people excitedly unrolled mats to relax upon despite being told by hunters not to for safety reasons. Right... these tests aren't just on parchment like X would master at writing on. They will all be physical and back-breaking, and even result in demonic possession if he's not careful. But whatever demon Sigma is going to use, it must be powerful in order to have many S-class hunters on standby with their weapons at the ready in hilts, bows and wrists.

The only part of the field that isn't occupied by spectators is the very centre, which is a good few feet apart in a huge circle and bordered with some hunters. In the very middle, standing tall in ceremonial black armour, Sigma cried out.

"Is Xavier Light present for his Hunter's Exam?"

People stopped murmuring, but few parted to create a path as X determinedly strode towards the Commander wearing simple grey sparring leathers and low-heeled getas. In his hand, he held a simple kendo stick, which made a few heads turn and groan until he set foot within the giant circle.

"I, Xavier Light, am present for the Hunter's Exam commencing on my 16th year in life!" he declared before bowing deeply.

"Rise, Light."

X obeyed.

Sigma rose his hand in the air, and X immediately heard a click behind him before spinning around, ducking in time to avoid the slither of a blade barely nicking his hair.

Sharp gasps echoed from the audience, but without a breath X swiftly snapped the kendo stick in half, unsheathing an actual blade within and swung it up - hitting his opponent's katana at the hilt and it just dropped. All without any harm coming to the offender, who backed up nervously and stared at the hilt in his hand.

"T-time!" he called out and hurriedly picked up blade before running off.

People burst into applause and whistles, but Sigma frowned.

"X. Explain why you did not bring your opponent to any harm."

"I saw that disarming the opponent would be safer for both parties," he explained without a beat and silence befell the onlookers. Zero facepalmed with a grumble.

_'I should've prayed that X wouldn't say that kind of stuff in the most important day of his life...'_

Sigma inhaled deeply.

"X, you have excellent precision. You can easily kill and injure whoever stands in your way. However, you chose not to, and if that had happened in a real fight, then it could mean the death of you or a comrade."

X flinched. "I understand, Commander, but-"

Growling, he rose his hand and he quietened.

"You do not talk back unless you have been asked a question, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, but-"

"If you ARE to become a hunter, then that will mean following orders without question. That is the first rule of being a hunter."

X pursed his lips, staring hard at him.

"We all already know of your tendencies to preserve life, but not everybody can be saved, X," Sigma explained, "one day, there will be a situation where you will lose someone close to you, and it will be a preventable situation too."

The small male's hands clenched into fists as his throat burned, but he refrained from speaking...

"And DEMONS are not to be reasoned with," his voice rose, booming in the space of the field. "They are ALL dangerous beings who are only concerned with power, greed and all other evils that have gone unchecked and manifested into monsters on their own after outliving hosts." He looked down at X before carrying on, saying: "And it's our duty to prevent deaths caused by such monsters. With extreme prejudice."

With that, he clapped his hands together before bowing - to which X responded in kind - and then he left the circle, but not without saying:

"You have failed to lay injury on an opponent, but you will receive a 'pass' for expert disarmament of an offensive weapon."

Great.

* * *

 

The tests all came to X in back-to-back rotations.

His head still ached from trying to concentrate so hard while drummers noisily circled him with the intent of sparking a violent reaction, but he passed the non-distraction test.

His body shivered from being submerged in a large tub of cold water specifically taken from the plateau's lake on top of the nearest holy mountain, but he did not drown or flail. (Although Zero was close to rushing in and pulling him out.)

And most of all, his heart pummelled against his ribcage the more he fought against surprise attackers in-between tests.

The whole time, Mr Cain and Sigma watched in interest at his relentless state until X finally finished the final test, breathing heavily.

The audience were enraptured with his performance, cheering and applauding, but the teenager didn't falter or spare them any glances while thinking of where his life will head if he keeps up like this.

"Excellent, X," Sigma said as he stepped into the ring, regarding X's haggard appearance with a tinge of annoyance. "And now for the final test, which I have dubbed as the Sigma Test. It's a test that's unique to anyone who takes it, so no two experiences are the same." He snapped his fingers, and X heard a trundling noise as a large carriage - more like a giant black crate - is wheeled up to him from behind and the giant man stepped aside while an assistant heaved the lid open before reaching in to grab two heavy-looking shackles connected to the thickest iron chains that X has ever seen.

Nearby, Zero stared, growing pale as did many other hunters who experienced the Sigma Test. He almost forgot about this part.

"X, this is a test that can either fail you or turn you into a full-fledged hunter. You are to stand inside this box while restrained and we will take you to an undisclosed location where you will be left vulnerable to any demons in the area."

X inhaled, nodding, glad that he's half-right about his theory on why so many people never became hunters... because most died at this stage.

"Step forward. Disrobe and disarm yourself."

Zero watched closely while a few others glanced away in mild embarrassment as X began to take off his sparring robe, leaving just his loincloth on, and handed it to another hunter who also took his sword.

"You may enter the Sigma Box."

 _'Does he like naming things after himself?'_ X's mind echoed and his lips quirked. Onlookers whispered about his smirk, but silenced as soon as the teenager stepped inside and held his wrists out for another hunter to snap the shackles onto. The chains are so heavy that it took X some effort to just relax his arms at his side, but then the lid came down and dunked him into complete darkness.

* * *

 

He can only hear the wheels of the cart trundling along, but then he can sense that he's close to a river judging by how fast the water is flowing... or was it a stream?

Then the wheels stuttered to a stop. Voices from Sigma and an assistant, and then X began to meditate.

After all, a demon is more likely to strike during prayers when the soul is laid bare outside the body in your hands. The weaker ones can seep through walls and cracks, but since he's in a box, he'll be safer from the stronger demons.

And then the box suddenly ripped open with snapping splinters bursting into billions of pieces and X's eyes snapped open as he stared up at a gigantic boar-like monster.

Stumbling, X leapt out of the box, looking around, but Sigma was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" he yelled as he narrowly avoided being gored by a long tusk.

He began to run, barefoot and weaving in and out of the thick forest trees and thorny undergrowths. He doesn't recognise this place - curses!

But the thunderous footsteps of the greying boar clashed against the ground, shaking the very foundation of the Earth.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly leapt to the side and scrambled up a random tree. Nicks and cuts dug into his shins and toes as he went, but he was more focused on staying alive.

Meanwhile, the demon grunted, sharply looking side to side and X almost laughed - pigs and boards cannot physically look up. They can only look side to side. He's got the advantage!

It suddenly rammed it's side against a tree beside the one X is in and he held his breath.

 _'Quick, X, see what it's weak spot is!'_ his mind yelled and he gazed at the grotesque body as it seemed to wrinkle the longer it remained in this physical form of a boar. _'It's ribs are sticking out from the sides, but not getting stuck into the trees it's ramming against. It's hooves are gigantic, so I better not get under them... I don't have my sword, so I can't kill it, unless...'_ X looked at the spot on the back of the pig's neck and an idea came to mind.

Looking up, he judged the distance between the trees and branches close to him, and he leapt.

The boar squealed as it heard him jump and land. It began it's ramming rampage against random trees again, growing furious at it's blind spots and how lumps of flesh burned away with violent movements.

X's heart jumped - that's it!

"Come and get me!" he shouted and kept jumping onto the tree tops, glancing back occasionally, and saw that his plan is working.

The demon may be a giant boar, but it cannot maintain it's form. All it knows is trampling people.

Finally, X spotted the box that the boar ripped apart. All he has to do is grab a splintered plank, climb up a tree, then jump and plunge one into the boar's neck, but--

He heart almost left his mouth.

Standing in the smashed box, looking serene with shackles still clasped around his wrists, X's physical form stood there.

"What?" X muttered, glancing at his own arms, but noticing how they are almost as transparent as glass like the rest of his body.

How could he have not noticed the lack of shackles?

Before he could question his spiritual self even more, the boar appeared squealing out of nowhere and slammed it's head against the crate, sending X's physical body collapsing to it's knees, but not waking up.

X's spiritual form backed up, but the demon took no notice. All it could see was a human body that is foolishly empty of it's soul.

It opened it's jaws.

X yelled.

And then everything flashed bright silver and all faded to black.

* * *

 

X woke up with a gasp, but the warmth of the soft sheets wrapped around his body grounded him, and he sharply looked around before examining his bandaged arms. He knows this room. It's his bedroom back at the manor...

Sitting beside him in a kneeling position, Zero also woke up as he fell asleep while watching over him. Outside, the sunset's golden rays settled on his face and he smiled.

"Hey, X..."

The brunette tried to talk, but nothing came out as he tried to simultaneously remember what happened before he blacked out.

"I didn't want to spoil Commander Sigma's surprise for you, but you passed," he said softly.

"Passed what?" X uttered, gazing at the blues in his eyes as they grew worried.

"The Sigma Test... Everyone thought that you were done for, but you destroyed it."

"Destroyed...?" X winced, patting his own body, but couldn't sense anything life-threatening.

"Yes... you took your sword and drove it right into the neck of the old beast. You were as graceful as the most beautiful swordsman, X..."

"Sword...? I di-" X shivered, sitting up properly when Zero suddenly wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling him to his chest. Instantly forgetting about the pain in his body, X's cheeks flushed.

"Zero...?"

"It will be my greatest honour to take you with me to the capital so that you may become my partner and live with me. We will live together in luxury. You'll never have to worry about being called into war and I'll always wake up to your beautiful smile."

Heart hammering, X tried to look at his face, but he held him firmly.

"What's... what's this all about? I didn't die."

"No," the whisper in his ear hissed, "because you should have the moment you were born."

The room spun as X quickly shoved Zero away from him, seeing the reds in his irises seep into teeth dripping down his lengthening cheekbones, and bones shot out from his neck to form spider-like legs as his fingernails sharpened into long swords.

X said nothing, seeing no weapon around for him to seize, but the wall behind him wouldn't budge. He's trapped.

Two blades barely missed his throat, digging deep into the wood. The malformed monster in front of him melted the fake face of Zero away, and revealed dozens of eyeballs with boar tusks for eyelashes gleaming with viscera.

"Stay still so that I may eat you..." the distorted voice snarled, but X remained frozen to the spot.

"Why... Zero...?" he whispered and the beast's many legs stopped fidgeting until it cackled.

"Because he IS your fear..."

But X, to his own surprise, relaxed.

"No... I never feared him."

"Then..." the monster crooned and a silvery blade touched his chin, "why do you worship the very ground he walks upon? Why do you follow his silly jokes without question? What makes you so special that he'll drop everyone else just to talk to you? Don't you realise that he's just _toying_ with you? All these memories of him are just tricks to fool yourself into believing that you somewhat DESERVE his presence!"

With each question, the blade's tip dug deeper into his skin. His arms trembled, but he inhaled, staring directly at the beast.

"He believes in me... and I believe in him."

X felt something change, but before he could discern how, he fell into darkness again with a sensation akin to running smooth silk over your bare skin.

* * *

 

X blinked, but this time he is standing at the shrine at dawn, watching himself talk to Zero. Then he saw how his past self reacted to the mysterious voice and lied about it to Zero...

He watched them laugh before they left, only for X to see a spirit sitting on the shrine that looks like Zero coldly staring at him with his arms crossed. X bristled. It's the same demon.

"Why are you showing me this?" X demanded. "Get out of my memories!"

But the demon laughed. _"'Get out?' YOU'RE the one who trapped me in here while my real body is rapidly decaying."_

X flinched. "What?"

_"You heard me! You're part-kami, aren't you?"_

The budding hunter opened his mouth, but his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I'm a human!"

The fake-Zero leapt off the shrine, unsheathing his sabre and held the point against X's chest, but he only glared at it until it's arm dropped by it's side.

 _"I get it now..."_ it uttered, _"I've had a look at your past from your eyes. You were an orphan found at the doors to this town."_

X said nothing, still staring it down.

 _"...Or at least, that's what you were TOLD,"_ it carried on, _"but Mr Cain looks like a man who has a few secrets of his own regarding your past."_

"Mr Cain is a good man!" X snapped, fists clenching, but the demon paid no attention.

_"So good that he'd keep your heritage a secret from you? Come off it! How many humans are there out there who can effectively trap other souls using their own?"_

"None... that I heard of! Now get out!"

The ground shook and the sky darkened, but the demon's body began to fizzle only slightly.

_"I'm afraid I can't unless you want me to. But this would make for a fun story to tell that suspicious-looking Baldy."_

"Wha-" X choked before yelling. "That's no way to talk about Commander Sigma!"

 _"Whatever,"_ the demon sighed with a dismissive wave. _"He reminds me of my old boss before I died, so of course I'm going to hate him. Bastard drove me into gambling..."_

The environment still rumbled unsteadily, but X stared at the demon, whom he judged as now passive. Bored, even. But any other hunter would just smite it on the spot and call it a day.

"You became a boar demon because of greed?" he wondered and the demon nodded silently, crossing it's arms. "Were you never given last rites?"

 _"Oh, I had everything up until the end when my family paid for all my debts... Oh."_ It covered it's mouth, it's eyebrows knitted close. "I... I HAVE become a monster, haven't I...?"

Grim realisation took over X as he realised something that stunned him. As it spoke, the demon in front of him gradually morphed into someone else, someone he's never seen before: a middle-aged man with round tanuki-like cheeks and very unkempt hair. A most unfavourable man to be seen with, but his dark eyes watered.

"Sir," X suddenly says, "what's your name?"

 _"It's... uh..."_ the man uttered, eyes swivelling to his hands - brick-like muscles and bulbous callouses evident from years of heavy manual labour. He looked back at X. _"Kenji. Iwamata Kenji. I worked... yes, I worked... where now..."_ His words became nothing more than confused jumbles that even X had to stand close to listen. He suddenly snaps his fingers. _"Yes! That's right! I worked at an ironworks in Hokkaido, but then I lost my job for stealing to buy sake... oh God..."_ His face fell and his hands balled up to hide his shame, but not his wail. _"I've ruined my family name, and for what? And now I became a monster!"_

"Mr Iwamata!" X quickly spoke up, holding his shoulders. "It's all okay now! You're free from that monstrous form! There's still a chance I can save your spirit!"

The man's beady eyes looked at him.

_"I know... but I'll still pass with regret, and what if I come back as a monster? I-I don't want to kill any more people! I killed many and ATE them, whether I was hungry or not!"_

"You won't," he said gently, letting go. "Because I may be a demon hunter in training, but just killing the bodies won't save the souls. And because of you..." His own heart seemed to shine as he said: "I finally know HOW to save souls and stop them from corrupting."

Neither noticed the world gradually glowing brighter, but more tears fell from Mr Iwamata's eyes.

_"X... I feel myself slipping away."_

"Is it painless?" X wondered.

He nodded, closing his eyes and sniffing before opening them again.

_"X... before I depart... I'm sorry for trying to kill you."_

"You're forgiven."

_"And... your power... you're no ordinary human."_

X said nothing, listening.

_"You're just like that Zero... I've never seen anyone like you two. But he's dangerous, X."_

"What?" he muttered, frowning. "Dangerous? But he's my-"

_"-Friend, I know. But take it from an ironmonger like me: Friends are temporary. All of life is temporary. But you have that time to judge for yourself who your real friends are."_

"I already made that judgement," X said firmly, "and it's that Zero will never betray me, and I will never betray him!"

The fading demon could only smile before his breath shuddered. X shut his eyes, trying to will this distorted area to remain in one piece, but the body of the demon began to crumble into sparkles and spidering cracks shot out of the ground and into the fragmenting sky.

 _"Your mental concentration is astounding... You made an extremely risky move trapping a demon in your mind._ _You destroyed my physical form by unleashing a power that takes souls from their bodies. My body was falling apart anyway, but eating human flesh would've kept me alive for longer. I was in pain..."_ To X's surprise or maybe a spot of sudden rain, a tear ran down their cheek and curved over their smile. _"But I've been in pain for 34 years. Because you took me from my body, I've finally regained my sanity, but that also means that as soon as you free me, I'll fade away."_

 

"Mr Iwamata!" X blurted and tried to hold his shoulders, but his hands only went through them.

_"I've only been in your memories for minutes, but I... I never felt so... not alone... Maybe... just maybe... you'll be the one to unite the world..."_

Finally, the form vanished and the world shone blindingly before X felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made heavy changes to the last chapter because I wrote it at 1am in the morning, so now it's more legible to read.

When X woke, it was to soft candlelight glimmering away while Zero knelt beside him, sleeping. Slowly, he sat up, seeing that he's in his room at the manor.

As he tried to talk to rouse Zero, memories of his encounter with the boar demon flashed before his eyes and he hesitated, but to his relief, the warmth of Zero's hand resting atop of his reassured him that this is reality.

But what time is it, exactly? It's dark outside, so X must've been carried back here and had his cuts and scrapes tended to.

Carefully, he removed his hand from Zero's before putting on his blue yukata and left the bedroom, unaware that his friend was awake the whole time.

* * *

It must be late enough for nobody to be out at this time. Not even the drinkers are out enjoying their sake. But not that they would be out anyway due to the biting chill in the air of Autumn keeping even the hungriest bears away from this walled town. X simply walked down the familiar path until he leapt up the steps and paused in front of the shrine where he and Zero had prayed that prior dawn.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself, "I won't get answers from praying. I won't know until tomorrow that I'm a hunter."

_"No, but I can commend you for your outstanding exams."_

"Thanks... huh?" X blinked, glancing around, but seeing nobody in sight.

His eyes roamed back to the shrine, seeing a ghostly lady resting on the step right in front of him and he jumped with a yell. The lady laughed, brushing back her blonde curls over her shoulders. She wore only a bright orange kimono with white fish patterns adorning her obi.

_"I'd have thought that you'd be used to kami by now."_

"I-I-Sorry," X meekly apologised before bowing.

_"No need to bow. You've been praying to this shrine ever since you were little. I'm very familiar with you and everyone in this town."_

"Really?" X gaped at her.

_"Yes. But I'm also friends with many forest spirits and their mountain counterparts, so it's how I've heard about your trapping that boar demon in your mind."_

The Sigma Test's events came flooding into X's mind and his head throbbed.

"Is it still in me...?"

 _"No. Thanks to you, an extremely dangerous demon has been destroyed AND you saved a man's soul from being contaminated again,"_ she explained softly. "But Sigma would be insane to not grant you a position with the Demon Hunters. There's nobody like you in this town who can voluntarily trap souls."

"Well..." X muttered, "I wouldn't call it voluntary... I just did it by accident. It was like a flash of light."

 _"In that case..."_ she hums, _"there's a waterfall not far from here where you can go to for spiritual training."_ But X laughed.

"Spiritual training? No offence, but I'm a hunter, not a spirit medium."

 _"Says the little boy who used to talk to 'me' about all these amazing short stories you came up with on talking red dogs~"_ she teased and X paled. _"Yes, young man, I've heard EVERYTHING. People may mock you for connecting to souls and kami like me, but you'll be the one laughing when you make huge achievements with your powers."_

X's panic faltered as he looked at the blues of her eyes.

"That demon told me that I'm part-kami."

She nodded. _"That is true. Humans who are not attuned to nature cannot sense it in you, but actual kami and demons can."_

"So what if..." His heart dropped. "What if there are people in this town who knew what I am and never told me?"

 _"For good reason too,"_ she says gently, _"because of your strange mix, you're more vulnerable to be preyed upon by malicious demons."_

Suddenly, it came crashing down on X.

"So Mr Cain knew..."

 _"Yes..."_ she whispered, _"but didn't he say that he'll tell you something important after your exams?"_

She's right. It's almost dawn as well as the rays shone through her body.

"Kami of this shrine," X said formally before bowing deeply. "Thank you. Thank you for watching over me."

 _"Just call me Alia,"_ she smiled before looking past X's shoulder. "Your friend is also waiting for you."

X sharply looked behind him, seeing Zero casually leaning against the gate post with a smile before waving at them both.

* * *

They walked through town together just as inhabitants began to sleepily wake up brimming with excitement from the previous day. They went about in silence until X spoke up to Zero.

"You know Alia?"

"Only ever since I became a hunter, but she likes surprising people," he explains, "so I told her to surprise you on your birthday, which went spectacularly in my opinion."

"Yes..." X chuckled before his smile dropped. "Did you hear everything?"

"Yes. About you being part-kami even though that should be physically impossible."

"How come?"

"Well... if the mommy and the daddy love each other very mu--"

X shoulder-barged against his side and they laughed, soon forgetting about the mystery as they turned around the low-hedged border of the manor, where Mr Cain stood waiting for their return.

"If you have time to make a romantic rendezvous, you'll have time to let me know when you're coming home," he joked and Zero kissed X's cheek, making him flare up.

"ZERO!"

"See you later," he winked and X punched his arm before waving him off and groaned.

"Asshat..."

"X?"

He stiffened. "Yes, Mr Cain?"

"I trust you know what I'm about tell you?" he wondered quietly and the blue-robed teenage nodded. "In that case, then prepare some tea and I will tell you everything."

"I met Alia!" X burst just as he turned away, ready to walk inside.

"I see. And she told you to ask me?"

"Yes."

"In that case, make haste with the tea. Commander Sigma will soon arrive here with the results of your examination, so hurry and give the rooms a good dusting as well."

"Yes, Mr Cain."

* * *

 

_It was 16 years ago when you were first found, wrapped in nothing but plain linen and a note tucked within it. You were actually found at the foot of the shrine, not the gateway to the town. The note simply says..._

_'This baby boy is named Xavier Light. He is special in that he is half-human and half-kami, so he will surprise you with any supernatural powers that'll bloom during times of maturity. Please take good care of him. I can already tell he is a sensitive soul who can help so many as soon as he becomes a Demon Hunter.'_

_As I was the one who found you, I kept the note and your true self a secret from the world. Alia is the only other person who knows about you and thus dedicated herself to learning more about the curious nature of your mixed heritage, but she hasn't learnt anything from other kami._

_Townspeople were curious about you as well and even laughed when I told them that I'll raise you, but I certainly showed them given how well-mannered you are compared to their little brats._

_But as you grew up with an affinity for academia and writing, I worried that I'll have failed the person who left you at the shrine given how they made that wish for you to become a Demon Hunter, but then Zero came along and for the first time you were finally playing with children your own age and getting involved. You still loved helping me with manuscripts and research, but a little bird told me that you were practising outside the town's walls, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw how well you dealt with S-class hunters at your exam._

_If I'm being honest, X, I'd rather have you live a simple life that's free from violence, but as I heard about your fight with the boar demon, I know that a path to peace will be impossible, because I've known this whole time how you'd rather solve conflicts through dialogue than fighting. I know you can do it. But the closer you reach that dream, the further you'll move away from here, from this house..._

* * *

 

Mr Cain trailed off, looking at X over the stoneware tea set on the table between them, and noticed his wet eyes.

"I see..." he whispered, bringing his tea to his lips but mostly to hide a stray tear.

"I've always wanted to tell you, X, but-" his caretaker coughed, "how on earth do you tell your adopted child that they are part-kami, for goodness sake? What would happen if other people know? Who knows what demons are out there disguised as friendly faces getting ready to kill you?" His hands drop to the table beside his barely-touched tea. "But X, I hope you understand. It was for your safety."

X meant to place his cup down carefully, but it cracked a little as he slammed it down too quick.

"I understand!" he said quickly. "A-after all, I'm not fully human, but I'm not fully kami either. Lots of people would want me dead just because I'm different."

"X..."

"No," he sharply interrupted him, "Mr Cain, you know something else, don't you? Who told you about my fight with the boar demon? How much do you know?"

His wrinkled face fell, but he inhaled.

"I snuck away from the training field to observe you from afar. The moment you shone and the demon's body collapsed, I KNEW deep in my bones how truly powerful you are going to become one day. That much I know."

X observed his expression, but he doesn't seem to be lying. And then he relaxed.

"The demon was formerly a man named Iwamata Kenji."

"Oh?" Mr Cain blinked.

"He came from Hokkaido. He worked as an ironmonger but got into debts from gambling and spending too much on sake."

"I see..." he uttered, "so he became a boar because he was a literal pig."

"Yes."

"What a damn shame," Mr Cain sighed before looking his tea, picking it up and finally taking a long sip. As he placed it down, he glanced at X. "And then what happened?"

X tried to remember until he shuddered. "I was meditating, calling for a demon, but I left my body by accident and the boar demon chased me through the forest until I came back and saw my body. I was confused. I didn't know I left it until I saw it, and so did the demon. It went to eat it, but that was when I shouted at it and the next moment, I-"

He thought of how overly-affectionate the fake-Zero was in his dream... but it was just the demon trying to break him.

"I was in a memory. I was waking up and Zero came to check on me before saying odd stuff and that's how I knew that it was fake."

"Damn," his caretaker breathed, "so not only was it a demon born from greed and gluttony, but it can manipulate memories too?"

If X wasn't so calm, he'd probably break down crying by now from realising how close to death he's gotten to.

"And then for some reason the memory changed to the shrine area and the demon kept telling me to 'release' it's soul from my mind and how risky it is-"

The old man almost fainted, eyes nearly popping from his skull.

"YOU TRAPPED A SOUL IN YOUR MIND? A DEMON'S SOUL?"

X jumped.

"Uh... yes. I did tell you that Iawamata Kenji told me who he used to be, so that's when I found out about his life."

Mr Cain paled, holding his forehead. "Unbelievable..."

"But it's true!" X protested, "I know it's frightening to think about, but I conquered the demon by freeing it's soul!"

"How?"

"It told me that I managed to separate it's soul from it's body, and I think because the demon body didn't have a host it decayed on it's own."

Mr Cain's small eyes peered at X curiously.

"And you kept it trapped long enough in your mind for the body to fall apart without the host?"

X nodded.

"That... is fantastic!" he cheered before laughing, wheezing. "X, we MUST tell Commander Sigma about your ability! It'll be a game-changer in the war against demons!"

Pride filled X's chest as he smiled... But then he thought about the soul he saved.

"But that's not all. The demon was irritated to be trapped, but then as I spoke to it, it began to show it's true self. I think talking with the soul helped purify it."

"I think I understand now," Mr Cain nods, taking another sip of tea. "But this is unprecedented. I've never seen anything like this in the scriptures."

"Well... maybe it's time you wrote one about me from scratch," X suggested before they smiled and burst out laughing.

* * *

 

As they finished drinking their tea, a knock on the front door alerted X and he shot to his feet, heart racing, but Mr Cain chuckled.

"Don't you fret, X. Go."

X sped off without question, but not without stopping short of the sliding door and dusting himself off before dropping to his knees and opening it, revealing Commander Sigma and two guards. He bowed, but Sigma waved him off.

"Rise, X. I bring you news of your exam."

X stood up, gulping before Sigma held out a scroll to him and he accepted it in both hands, shakily unrolling it and his eyes widened.

Sigma grinned. "Congratulations, X. You are officially a member of the Demon Hunters B-class division."

* * *

 

"B-class?" Zero spluttered as he and X sat by the stream outside town, both knocking back some sake straight from the bottle. Although he's concerned that any minute, X will steal his bottle and gulp everything down in one go and drown his sorrows if he doesn't drown himself already.

"Yeah!" X sobbed, wiping his eyes. "I'm a Hunter, but I'm not in your group!"

"Ah, geeze," the blonde sighed heavily. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you're a Hunter now and you gotta obey orders."

"I KNOW I have to obey orders, but I wanted to fight alongside you!"

"You're not skilled enough. Even though you took on that gigantic boar demon, you're judged on other tests that determined your exact place."

"But don't you want me to fight with you?" X mumbled, glassy-eyed, and Zero gulped.

"Well, duh! Of course! But we got no choice where we're placed."

X slouched against Zero's side, grumbling away as the blonde looked at the crescent moon in the clear night sky. He's been away on errands so X didn't catch him until minutes ago and by then most of his energy went into crying.

He patted his hair, messing it up.

"Keep it down, you'll disturb the kami out here."

X ugly-snorted.

"Like ME? I AM part-kami! YOU'RE the one disturbing me!"

"Aw, crap, he's drunk," Zero grumbled, but made no move to pick him up as he took another swig from the bottle. "You do know that I gotta carry your sorry ass back home and explain to Mr Cain why I allowed you to get piss-drunk?"

A stream of garbled nonsense left X's mouth until he coughed and spoke more clearly.

"Zerooo... Do you think I could take your soul and keep it in my heart...?" That followed with a hiccup and Zero laughed.

"I'll give you everything if it means fighting alongside you, but please don't. I don't want my body to die without me."

"I'll die with you... 50-50... even... And balanced... as all things should be..."

Zero rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh and finished the bottle before hooking an arm around X's waist, but then a thought crossed his mind and he frowned.

"X... there's something important I need to tell you, but you're too drunk to comprehend even the numerical system right now, so I'll tell you tomorrow at the shrine. First light."

But X began to sing nonsensical tunes, and Zero knew that he'll be out for the count until he wakes up tomorrow.

* * *

 

At first light, X stumbled as he ran towards the shrine. Heart racing, he kept muttering to himself.

"Please be there, please be there, please be there...!"

But he relaxed as he recognised the shoulder-length blonde hair of Zero from behind as he looked up at the shrine, who turned upon hearing X's frantic footsteps.

"Zero..." he wheezed, taking in the sight before him and admiring the customised brand-new black samurai armour adorning Zero's form. "Zero..." X swallowed and held up a piece of paper - a note that Zero left for him. "What's the meaning of this?! What do you mean you have to leave urgently?!"

Zero's face fell, suddenly looking too young to be wearing such armour, but his gaze hardened.

"I couldn't tell you, X, but I have to now that I know that you'll be in-training to become a Demon Hunter."

"Yes, but-" X gasped, trying to catch up with his dry breath. "You said you'd refuse to leave for the capital! You'd rather be free and poor than rich and restricted!"

"I KNOW but I was worried that you wouldn't pass your exam so I was going to refuse Commander Sigma's offer until I saw how you destroyed the boar demon!"

"You thought I was going to fail?!"

"Yes!" Zero blurted and X flinched. "You were never a fighter, X, you're more of a scholar and to be honest, you'd be much safer being one! But you don't have to live here any more, you can even come with me to the capital and work with educators!"

But X stepped away from his outstretched hand, staring at his face. He isn't wearing one of those helmets, but he might as well have to hide the growing shame in his eyes.

"I'd rather stay and become a Demon Hunter," X murmured, "but I thought that we were going to fight side-by-side from now on."

"And we WILL someday," Zero corrected him, "it's just timing and experience. I've been fighting demons since I was 13, and it's not for the faint-hearted."

"Like me," X grumbled.

"X." This time, Zero managed to seize X's hand, but dropped to his knees, imploringly looking up to him. "4 years. That's all I ask. If you become skilled enough after that time, then I'll appeal to Commander Sigma to transfer you to my group. I promise. Will you accept?"

Staring into Zero's eyes, X's mouth opened, but then closed it. But he also didn't withdraw his hand as he simply dropped to his knees too, not breaking eye contact.

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"And will you spar me when we meet here again on this date in exactly 4 years time?"

"I will."

Zero's hold on X's hand relaxed, and their fingers interlaced. Meanwhile, Zero's free hand reached behind his head before tugging the blue ribbon and allowing his golden hair to cascade over his shoulder.

"X," he breathed, "I won't admit it with the other guys around, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll train hard. I'll discover more about my heritage too and how my powers will help me."

"Good," Zero chuckled and reluctantly broke contact with his hand, only to start wrapping the ribbon around his wrist. "Keep this for good luck or something. It won't go with my new armour." X laughed.

"Thanks... but what should I give you to remember me b-"

Before he could finish, Zero leant in and embraced him.

Breath stuck in his throat, X hesitantly wound his arms around his torso, committing the feel of the cold armour and Zero's scent to memory. The warmth in X's face could ward off the coming Winter itself, but being this close to Zero's eyes made him realise that his eyelashes are actually as blonde as his hair. He could also just drown in the blues of his eyes.

"This'll do," he whispered close to his ear before drawing back and stood up, helping X to his feet. When a minute passed of X just staring at him with pink cheeks, he began to worry that he broke him and Mr Cain will murder him before he could even leave for the capital, but then X finally blinked.

"Good luck in the capital, Zero," he says, smiling. "I'll write you letters."

"I'll do the same depending how busy I'll get."

Before X could speak, the distant sound of a horn hooted - coming from the distance of the town gates - and Zero groaned.

"That's my cue. I better go before they start a manhunt."

"Go be a hero," X grinned, "and the next time you see me, I'll defeat you in battle."

"Hah! And you continue to learn more jokes," Zero snipped, but smiled and gave X a high-five. "Goodbye, X."

"Goodbye, Zero," X murmured and just like that, the other male sprinted away from the shrine, kicking up dust as he went and practically flying down the steps, but X compared Zero's freely-flowing hair to a kami's aura.

He remained there, watching the huge gates in the distance open from atop the shrine with Alia sitting beside him. He could swear that he saw Zero wave back at him, but the S-class hunters sent out on the mission were all clustered together with no particular order like new military recruits. Then after the crowd left, the thick gates dropped down with a heavy slam and X sighed, sitting down to look at the ribbon tied around his wrist.

"It's very beautiful, X," Alia compliments.

"Thanks... Maybe I should grow my hair out?"

Relaxing, the kami chuckled. "I'm not sure. Maybe. Buuut..." Her tone drawled with her grin. "Wow. 4 years? Will you even wait that long for him? It took him long enough to just embrace you like that!"

X shot her a look. "What? Has he always felt like... that with me?"

"I won't kiss and tell," Alia sang, "but I CAN tell you that you shouldn't try to hide who you are from everyone. Sure, you may be a teenager now, but if your powers are strong enough to have you trapping souls, then just think of how much more powerful they can be by the time you meet Zero again."

"Yeah..." the young male looked at the blue ribbon again before pressing a kiss to it. "Will you help me with my spiritual training, Alia?"

"Be it for a kami or half-kami, I'll gladly help."

"Thank you, Alia," X smiled, feeling warm. "Will you need an offering?"

"Well... I bring good luck to good people who leave sake at this shrine, but you know people can't pour one for themselves."

"After I finish training at the HQ, I'll come visit you to share a drink, then."

"Deal!"

* * *

 

In the well-adorned office of the Demon Hunter's HQ building, Sigma beckoned for his guards to leave just as Mr Cain entered the room, bowing before kneeling opposite him.

"You wish to talk to me, Commander Sigma?" He suddenly frowned. "There's nothing erroneous with X's results, are there?"

"No," the larger hunter shook his head, "there is nothing to worry about. However, my concern lies with X's apparent ability to trap souls within himself."

Mr Cain's shoulders dropped.

"When did you learn-"

"I must apologise for eavesdropping first," he interrupts and the old man bristled, "but I've heard X's story and I'm convinced that you are effectively holding back information designed to aid humanity's fight against demons. Such an act constitutes treason."

"That is a serious accusation, Commander Sigma. However, I will not deny that I knew of X being half-kami this whole time, but I never believed that he'd actually have powers."

"Denial isn't going to save you from imprisonment, Mr Cain, but I can forgive you given how protective you are over X as evident of years of you telling me that he 'absolutely will not risk his life when there are already qualified fighters around.'"

"What have you called me here for, Commander Sigma?" the old man sighed heavily, "I'm afraid there's nothing that I can offer you at this present time aside from time, but as a scholar, time is valuable."

Sigma chuckled. "It is indeed, which is why I'll make this brief: I want you to turn X over to this HQ where he will live in a dorm with other trainees."

Mr Cain stared at him. "I beg your pardon? We only live mere minutes away. X will never be late for classes, if that is what you're worried about."

"Not only is it customary for trainees to live on-site, but I also want to monitor X's progress closely, especially now that he could potentially hold the key to eradicating ALL demons throughout the land."

But the visitor chuckled darkly. "Do you really think that demons can become extinct? Demons are like vermin - you can only deal with the problem if it becomes too much for a household, so to speak. Nobody can wipe out demons in one fell swoop. Not as long as there are always people who die without repenting for sins."

"And yet, X can trap a soul from it's vessel and into his mind," Sigma spoke up, clicking his tongue impatiently. "What if he can do that to normal human beings?"

Mr Cain paused. "He won't. He's too good."

"And that's the problem with his judgement right now. His belief in non-violent action is the reason why he wasn't placed in the S-class groups straight away. But if he was born with a darker streak, he'd VERY likely experiment with his powers on living humans, and such an act would mark him as a demon. So, Mr Cain, not only will it be for the safety of the population, but it'll be for his own as well. Eventually, wind will reach the higher-ups in the capital about X's ancestry and powers and they'll be demanding him to either work directly for the Emperor with no personal freedom or he'll simply be forced to sit at an expensive shrine all day looking pretty. Neither of us want those scenarios. I can even give X one-to-one training sessions to break his hesitancy."

But Mr Cain's forehead furrowed in obvious displeasure.

"You're talking about a teenager who only just discovered who he really is. Please, Commander Sigma, reconsider what you're saying. X is a gentle soul. From what I've seen, he is very capable of taking care of himself and others when needed to."

"But how many will die if he hesitates in an actual fight?" Sigma persisted, "how many lives will be lost because of his pacifist ways?"

"He'll learn," his visitor sighs before standing up. "This conversation is over. If anything, you should ask X himself if he wants to stay on-site or not. But again, thank you for inviting me to voice your concerns. Good day."

And just like that, Mr Cain reached out to touch the door when Sigma chirped:

"I hope you have a good day too, Mr Cain. Or should I say... Mr Thomas Xavier Light?"

 


End file.
